Taillow
| name='Taillow'| jname=(スバメ Subame)| image= | ndex=276| evofrom=None| evointo=Swellow| gen=Generation III| pronun= TAY-low | hp=40| atk=55| def=30| satk=30| sdef=30| spd=85| total=270| species=TinySwallow Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=5.1 lbs| ability=Guts| color='Blue'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Taillow (スバメ Subame) is a / -Type Pokémon. It can evolve into Swellow at level 22, and has no pre-evolutionary stage. Its special ability is Guts. It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It also flies in search of warm climates. It will fly around, looking for tasty Wurmples to eat. Appearance Taillow has the tail of a Swallowtail Butterfly. Its stomach is mainly white, while up near the neck it begins to turn a red/pink. At the top of the end, there is a small triangle where the red/pink color ends and where it begins to turn blue. The blue looks like hair on the head. Its talons are a creamish color. It also has a blue tail. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Taillow| rubysapphire=Route 104, Route 115, Route 116, and Petalburg Woods| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Route 104, Route 115, Route 116, Petalburg Woods| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Breed Swellow| dprarity=None| platinum=Breed Swellow| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Taillow| RS Pinball=Plains| Trozei=Secret Storage 3 Endless Level 19 Forever Level 19 Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Joyous Tower (2F-4F)| PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B1F-B15F) World Abyss (B1F-B8F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest East Road| Ranger2=Ranger School School Path Vientown Vien Forest| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Taillow| ruby=Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.| sapphire=Taillow is young - it has only just left its nest. As a result, it sometimes becomes lonesome and cries at night. This Pokémon feeds on Wurmple that live in forests.| emerald=Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry.| firered=It dislikes cold seasons. They migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day.| leafgreen=It dislikes cold seasons. They migrate to other lands in search of warmth, flying over 180 miles a day.| diamond=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates.| pearl=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates.| platinum=It has a gutsy spirit that makes it bravely take on tough foes. It flies in search of warm climates.| heartgold=When it gets cold, they migrate, flying over 180 miles a day. It hunts for tasty prey.| soulsilver=When it gets cold, they migrate, flying over 180 miles a day. It hunts for tasty prey.| }} Side Game Data |number=006 |pokemon=Taillow |group=Flying |fieldmove=Cut 1 |pokeassist=Flying |entry=It whips up gusts with its wings to attack. |hp=56 |onsight=Flies away. }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon Category:Hoenn Category:Flying group Pokémon